A New Day Has Come Chapter 14
by misswings89
Summary: Little Monica is running a fever.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 14 It has been six months since Monica had little Monica.  
>And Monica and Andrew wanted to baptize little Monica.<br>"monica,we got to to",Said Andrew.  
>He was wearing some nice tan [ants with a white a tan coat around him.<br>"O.k. were ready",Said Monica.  
>Monica was wearing a sunflower dress with a white Little Monica was wearing a white dress with some white dress a bonet on her head.<br>"Awww look at my 2 girls",Said Andrew.  
>So they go t into the car and went to the church they Monica and Andrew took little Monica up to the front were she can be baptized.<br>"Monica,  
>I baptize you in the name of the father,the son,and the holy spirit."<br>Said the preacher.  
>They had a nice sunday service and after the service they went home.<br>They decided to go to sea world.  
>So Monica got into her swim she got little Monica into a little one piece blue Andrew got into his swim packed an ice got little Monica's stroller and diaper bagwhich was pink that had little white lamb on Monica and Andrew were getting sit down little Monica on her blanket with some little all of a sudden she started to was suprised.<br>"Andrew,Andrew",Said Monica.  
>"What?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Look Monica's crawling",Said Monica.  
>Andrew looked at her and she started to crawl some more.<br>"Oh,that's my little girl",Said Andrew while picking her up.  
>Little Monica Started to laugh.<br>"Are you ready?"Asked Andrew.  
>"yes,let me grab Monica's little hat",said monica.<br>Then she put this little white hat on little Monica.  
>By the time they got there it was Andrew grabed out the put little Monica in he grabbed th eice chest and put the bags under the stroller.<br>When they got in found a table next to kids Monica and Andrew after they ate they took little Monica to the water.  
>"Look Monica water",Said Monica while holding before you know it Andrew came with a small video camera.<br>"Awww look at my two girls",said Andrew."Monica,Hi sweety."  
>"Look is that daddy",said Monica.<br>"I think she loves the water Andrew.",said Monica.  
>"Well of course she does",Said Andrew.<br>"I think she gets it from you",Said Monica.  
>All of a sudden this little girl came up.<br>"exuse is that your baby",She asked.  
>"Why,yes it is",said Monica.<br>"What's her name?"She asked.  
>"Monica",Said Andrew.<br>"Well she's i play with her?"she asked.  
>"Thank you and yes you can",Said Monica.<br>"And what is your name?"Asked Andrew.  
>"My name is Jennifer",Siad Jennifer.<br>"Wll i'm Andrew and this is Monica",Said Andrew.  
>"So she was named after you?"Asked Jennifer.<br>"yes",Siad Monica.  
>Just then little Monica was getting cranky.<br>"is she o.k.?"Asked Jennifer.  
>"Yeah,It's just time for her nap.",Said Monica.<br>So Monica went to to the table and made her a bottle and fed her.  
>Then all of a sudden she went to sleep.<br>So Monica put little Monica in her stroller.  
>"Well you ready to go?"Asked Andrew.<br>"Andrew,Monica's asleep",Said monica.  
>"I know",Said Andrew."I was just Monica hasn't seen the dolphins yet.<br>I'm gonna go ahead and put the ice chest in the car."  
>So Andrew went to the car and put the chest in the he came back later on Little Monica woke up from her nap.<br>"Hi,there sweetheart",Said Monica."You ready to see the dolphins."  
>Little Monica smiled.<br>So Andrew and Monica took little Monica to see the dolphins.  
>"What are those Monica",Asked Andrew.<br>Little Monica just looked.  
>After the day in the packed up everything and head towards home.<br>when they finally made it home they gave little Monica a put her in a one piece sleeper.  
>Then gave her her put her in her crib.<br>By the next Monica woke up.  
>"hi,there sweetheart",Said monica.<br>So Monica took her out of her felt her forehead.  
>"Oh,My god",Said Monica."Andrew"<br>"What?"Asked Andrew.  
>"Come here,hurry",Said Monica.<br>So Andrew rushed to the room.  
>"What is it Monica?"Asked Andrew.<br>"it's Monica",said Monica."Come here feel of her."  
>So Andrew felt of her.<br>"She's burning up",said Andrew."We need to take her to the hospital."  
>So they rushed to the hospital.<br>"Exuse me it's my daughter",Said Andrew holding little Monica with Monica next to him.  
>"What's wrong with her?"Asked the nurse.<br>"She's burning up",Said Andrew.  
>"Let me fell",Said the nurse.<br>So the nurse felt of her.  
>"yes,she is",Said the nurse."We need to take her into a yall need to wait out here.<br>"What",Said Monica being mad."That is my daughter.I have the every right to see how she is."  
>"Monica,calm down",Said Andrew handing over little Monica to the nurse.<br>"Trust me we will do everything we can",Said the nurse.  
>And they took her to a room.<br>"Oh,Andrew i can bear of losing my little little girl",Said Monica crying.  
>"I know angel",Said Andrew."I can't eathier."<br>"Andrew ,I just don't know what to do",Said Monica.  
>"I do",Said Andrew.<br>"What?"Asked Monica.  
>"We pray",said Andrew.<br>So they prayed and waited all day for there little girl to get well.  
>Then later on the nurse came out with a little girl.<br>"here is your little girl healthy and happy",said the nurse.  
>"Oh,Monica",Siad Monica crying getting her little girl.<br>"thank you so much",Said Andrew.  
>"Oh,don't thank me",Said the nurse."Thank the one who sent me."<br>"you mean your an angel",Said Monica.  
>"yes,I am",said the angel nurse.<br>"Well thank you so much",said Andrew.  
>"Your welocme",siad the angel nurse.<br>And Andrew looked at his wife and his baby him and Monica know that they are both blessed by the father.  
>The End. <div> 


End file.
